An Unlikely Attraction
by Volurin
Summary: Thirty years after Pamela Voorhees died, Jason is still the feared serial killer of Camp Crystal Lake but now machines were encroaching on his territory, tearing down his forest and inviting more dirty children to sully the land. One girl is different to the rest. Can she save him or will he succumb to forces beyond his control?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Ok! So another story that I have been really, really wanting to write having been obsessed with Friday the 13th for years. Jason Voorhees is just too cool. It is a JasonxOC but that isnt the basis of the storyline. As you will find out as you read on.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please review to tell me your thoughts! **

**Contains nudity, violence, gore, language and Jason goodness.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Friday the 13th, nor Jason Voorhees and if I did, I wouldn't share him!**

* * *

_Jason's thoughts__**  
**_**Pamela Voorhees**

* * *

**Just thought I'd put a little side note before you begin. In my story, Jason is very intelligent and is capable of speech but wont be doing that very often.**

* * *

Thirty years had passed since Jason Voorhees became the Camp Crystal Lake killer; thirty years of peacefulness save for the frequent groups of young adults sullying his home. Now, a new threat was encroaching Crystal Lake and Jason didn't quite know what to make of it.

Loud, noisy machinery was slowly but surely bulldozing the forests his prey used as an escape route. There were so many workmen that even the powerful serial killer dare not intervene. Besides, his mother had demanded it of him to stay out of sight even with the urge to hunt pulsating through his veins.

Turning away from the loud construction sight, Jason moved deeper into the untouched acreage of wood, curling his fingers around the handle of his machete in silent reflection.

_They will not destroy my home_.

* * *

Loud, thumping music echoed out of the sedan as it whizzed its way down the dirt roads of Crystal Lake, it's occupants shouting and making a mockery of the warning signs they passed on their way to the lake.

"Check it out! These morons really think Jason Voorhees is around killing people? Bullshit." The sandy-haired driver guffawed over the music.

"Like I know, right?" A pampered blond sat in the passenger side, as fake as the nails on her fingers.

"I hear he kills whores, Rachel," Another blond girl in the back leaned across the centre console, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Takes one to know one, Bethany," Rachel sneered back.

The boy sitting next to Bethany rolled his eyes and tapped the driver Anthony on the shoulder. "How much longer man? I can't take much more of this."

"Not too long, Rick. Look, there's the sign!"

Amelia, the quietest passenger stared at the giant sign of 'Camp Crystal Lake' as they turned down the road, feeling a nervous tension in her gut. It wasn't as though she'd put any thought on the stories told about Jason Voorhees but it was a little nerve wracking. It hadn't been her first choice to come with these guys anyway.

All of them were the children of her parents friends, and since the adults decided to take an extended vacation they had sent the kids off to Crystal Lake where they assumed they wouldn't get into trouble. Amelia sighed heavily and combed her fingers restlessly through her curly brown locks. If there was trouble to be found in the place, her four 'friends' would be sure to find it.

"Are we there yet?" Rachel whined to Anthony, pouting and sliding a manicured hand down his thigh.

"Jesus babe, not while I'm driving! And yes."

Their destination was one of the new establishments the council had built to raise the revenue, drawing people from all over the state to come holiday at Crystal Lake. Despite the warnings of the notorious killer, there were several other cars parked alongside each other with young adults milling about the buildings.

There were also quite a few people swimming considering the small but quaint cottages were situated on the lakeside; some people were even half-naked and too busy with each other to notice the amount of people around them. Amelia could feel the colour snaking its way down her neck as she clambered out of the car, wishing to disappear under a rock for the two weeks her parents had sentenced her here for.

Amelia had never belonged in a social circle, save for her own. Friends came and went as they pleased, and most people ignored her. Sometimes the loneliness drove her batty but at other times it was just what the doctor ordered. The anti-sociableness had started when her parents enrolled Amelia into something she hated with a passion. Football. The local girls team had been recruiting.

After a couple of sessions, Amelia came away from it with emotional wounds and a long, ugly scar that stretched from the corner of her eye down to her chin in a jagged line. Even now the other young adults were staring and whispering amongst themselves; some even dared to point and giggle.

"Let's go find a cottage!" Rick enthused, nudging Amelia playfully with his elbow. He was the only one in the group she even vaguely got along with.

Smiling shyly, Amelia followed after him, carrying the one suit case she'd brought with her tightly against her chest. Rachel, Bethany and Anthony were close on her heels, laughing and already voicing their plans loudly to the rest of the party goers.

It was nearing sundown by the time the group got settled into the cottage, and it was only then did Amelia discover there wasn't a bed for her.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked softly.

Rachel shrugged uncaringly. "Outside? I don't care."

Anthony and Bethany sniggered quietly to themselves as Amelia flushed from anger and embarrassment. Rick looked ready to defend her before Bethany leapt at him, tackling him to the couch, and engaging him in a sloppy kiss.

"Screw you guys." Amelia spat and stormed out, taking the suitcase with her.

"Have fun whoring yourself to get a room!" Bethany sang.

"Amelia!" Rick called after her.

Almost in tears, Amelia shut the door behind her and went off in search of a free cottage. People were already starting to party and drink themselves stupid. Once or twice, Amelia was the victim of a quick grope or grabbing hands before her head snapped around to reveal the scar and the lechers backed off with sneers and grimaces.

One cottage appeared to be empty; the smallest and closest to the daunting forest. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Amelia climbed the set of stairs to the porch and went inside. It was quaint with a small sitting room at the entrance, a kitchen, laundry, bathroom and a small bedroom with a double bed at the back, overlooking the lake. Dumping the suitcase on the floor, Amelia tugged the bedspread off (who knows what's been on there) before flinging herself down on the mattress, resting her head on her folded arms as the last rays of sunlight drifted behind the trees.

And then the music really started blaring, causing the cottage to vibrate and pulse with the beat of the music. Growling in frustration, Amelia clambered off the bed and tottered outside, the smell of sizzling sausages and marshmallows flooding her senses.

"Amelia, I'm sorry I didn't defend you before." Rick had appeared at the steps, staring up at her.

"No, you were preoccupied." Amelia deadpanned and stepped down, completely blowing past him in the direction of food. Rick sidled up to her and threw a tentative arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

Sighing, and mentally berating herself for being such a forgiving person, she patted the hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. Now let's find some food!"

* * *

Jason strode through the bush, quiet despite his size as the loud music met his ears. Changing direction, he walked towards the glow of campfires, recognising the new buildings that had been built in favour for the party goers he so despised. Just at the tree line, out of sight, the killer watched with cold calculation as the young adults indulged in alcohol and each other's bodies.

Just to his left, mere feet away, two women were making out with each other, fondling and groping beneath the thin material that barely covered their assets. Fierce anger rose inside Jason, flooding him with memories of the counsellors who were doing much of the same while he drowned. The machete was in his hand and descending on the pair before they could even scream, decapitating them both with one strike.

**Good, my sweet boy. Punish these filthy children. Punish them! **Pamela Voorhees screeched inside his head.

_Yes, mother._

Wiping the blade against a tree trunk, the crimson stains came away easily with just a few flecks of blood remaining on the tip. Thrilled that he had pleased his mother, Jason collected the bodies and kicked the heads along like soccer balls as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Amelia sat on a decaying log in front of a campfire, knees curled up against her chest as she held a stick over the fire, watching as the marshmallow turned crisp and chewy for devouring. Blowing gently on it, Amelia bit a tiny bit off and moaned softly in satisfaction. Rick was downing beers by her side, talking absolute nonsense which she ignored for the most part until his hands started wondering.

"Rick!" She shrieked as his hand crept up her shirt. Flinging the stick around, she whacked him with it only for it to break when it hit his shoulder.

"Oh come on, Amelia. Let me fuck you. You'll like it, I promise."

A few onlookers did nothing but watch and laugh as Rick pinned her beneath the weight of his body, pressing slobbery kisses to her innocent lips. Angry beyond sense, Amelia kneed him in the crotch, shoving him off as he groaned in pain. Not waiting or caring to see if he was capable of coming after her, Amelia sprinted towards her cabin before deciding to run past it, deep into the woods until the sound of the music was barely audible.

Panting and slightly out of breath, Amelia counted to ten to calm her breathing before turning to where she could see the lake just through the trees. The moon created a magnificent silhouette over the lake as it rose. Sitting down on the grass, Amelia rubbed at her arms and stared down at the shimmering water. Would she ever be able to find someone trustworthy? A true friend? Silent tears made silver lines on her face; a start contrast to the scar marring her features.

"Why can't anyone just..." she sighed heavily. "Guess it doesn't matter. Why should I even bother with anyone anymore?"

It had occurred to her many times. But suicide was a cowards way it. What other choice was there when life didn't seem to appreciate her existence. As Amelia stared into the water, her thoughts reverted to how Jason Voorhees had drowned and wandered what it would be like to go out that way. Serene and peaceful? No one would care or even notice her passing. What parents she had were barely even there for her. She'd be doing everyone a favour.

Standing and slipping off her shoes, she wiggled her toes in the wet earth, savouring the feeling of dirt and grass one last time before the cold water swamped around her ankles. It made her feel calm the more she stepped out, almost waist deep. A twig snapped somewhere behind her and Amelia whirled around, ready to defend herself but there was no one there. Just the trees whispering softly in the trees.

Letting her eyes scan the darkness for a few moments longer, Amelia turned back to her watery grave and continued on.

* * *

Jason had been on his way back to kill more of the dirty children when a flash of skin caught his eye. It was a girl, running into the forest, and the urge to chase her flowed through his veins. Readying his machete, the killer stalked the young woman only to see that she had sat down on the embankment and was talking to herself. It gave him pause. This child wasn't drinking, having sex or doing drugs. What was she doing with that rowdy group? Since his mother wasn't screaming at him to kill her, Jason watched carefully from the cover of shadows as she stood and stepped into the water.

A shiver spread like wildfire through his entire body as she stepped into the vile liquid. And he stepped back on reflex, the sight of someone openly venturing into the water instilled a fierce fear within him. The noise caught her attention and she spun around, searching for him. Jason was well hidden, his eye widening as the moonlight caught her features. Curly brown hair settled around the heart shape of her face; blue eyes starting searchingly in the darkness. The only thing marring her perfection was the scar down the side of her face.

Jason was fascinated, having never seen anyone so beautiful in his lifetime. This girl was not like the others. That much was clear. Most people who came to the lake fled like rabbits whenever they heard a leaf move. This young woman did not fear the dark or what it contained. Sheathing his machete, Jason watched as she turned back to the water and continued in.

What on earth was she doing? People didn't go swimming fully clothed. Jason shuffled in frustration, trying desperately to understand what would make her go into the water on such a cold night? The tell tale signs of a chill were beginning to set in; her shoulders were shaking the deeper she went until the water was up to her neck.

Rapid footsteps thundered through the forest, and Jason snapped his head around as a few young people flitted through the trees, stumbling and calling for someone. "Amelia!" They continued closer and Jason could see the girl in the water had turned around again, lifting her head.

Jason cocked his head to the side. So her name was Amelia. A pretty, fitting name for one such as her.

"Amelia, you little slut! Come out, come out!" Rachel called in a nasally sing-song voice, breaking through the trees to see just her head floating above the water. "I found her!"

Anthony, Bethany and a stumbling Rick arrived on the embankment staring out at her.

"Leave me alone!" Amelia croaked, more from the cold than fear though that was there too as Rick stared down at her.

"Bitch! What the fuck are you doing? You're gonna die in there!" Bethany snapped and walked to the water's edge. "Get the fuck out."

"Yeah, come out, Amelia." Rick grunted. "I can't wait to get my hands on you. You won't be a virgin for much longer."

"Heh. I got an idea. She can suck my cock while you fuck her!" Anthony crowed, hardly even dressed decently having just been entertaining Rachel, who had half her chest hanging out of her shirt.

Amelia shivered and cringed, paddling further into the water, away from them only to swivel around to see Rick removing his clothing to come in after her. Yelping as he stepped into the water, Amelia could feel her heart rate rising, her breath coming shorter as she fought to keep above the water. Drowning herself was acceptable. Being drowned or rape by a person wasn't the way she wanted to end this.

Jason sneered beneath his mask at the display, eyes setting on the three standing on the embankment as the other boy dived into the lake. The two girls had gone down on their knees in front of the remaining boy and were doing something to him that made him groan.

**Kill them! Dirty, sullied children! Defiling our land! Kill them, Jason!**

_With pleasure, mother._

Brandishing his machete, Jason all but flew from the bush, his powerful legs driving him towards Anthony. Like a knife through butter, the machete went through Anthony's chest, into Rachel's head, killing them immediately. Bethany screamed in horror, falling onto her back as the dead bodies landed on top of her. Jerking the machete out of the flesh, Jason drove it through, straight through the bodies and into Bethany.

By now Rick was almost near Amelia who barely kept above the water, weakened from the cold and anxiety. Jason stopped mere inches from the water, staring out at the helpless female with conflicting emotions spinning within his mind. What did he do? Save her? He didn't save people but he definitely needed to do something about the boy before he reached Amelia. Turning on his heel, Jason fled back into the woods.

* * *

Amelia had seen the whole massacre play out, fear instilled within her and it had nothing to do with Rick rapidly getting closer. Jason Voorhees existed! He actually existed! And he'd murdered the people she grimaced to call friends without pause. A hand wrapped around her throat and began dragging her back towards the embankment.

"Let me go!" Amelia shrieked, weakly punching the strong boy without any progress. Rick just laughed and cuffed her in the head. The blow had been meant as a warning but it made Amelia dizzy and uncoordinated. Rick had to literally drag her from the water as she lay shivering and coughing on the wet earth as he fiddled with the buttons to her jeans.

"No..." Amelia croaked weakly, eyes falling to the pile of bodies. Rick hadn't noticed and was too intent on getting her jeans undone to follow her gaze. Was this really how it was going to end? Getting her virginity taken against her will by a drunk scumbag she had once called a friend. Finding a new strength from within, Amelia punched him square in the jaw, her arm and knuckles aching from the effort but it worked.

Rick went reeling back in surprise, giving her just enough time to crawl out from under him and stagger to her feet before unsteadily rushing into the forest. Rick gave chase immediately, tackling the young woman to the ground in seconds. Amelia shrieked but a swift cuff of his hand to her face silenced her. Holding quivering hands to her cheek, Amelia whimpered, feeling as though her eye was going to burst.

"You're gonna pay for that," Rick breathed into her face, the alcohol on his breath putrid.

Amelia screamed helplessly as his fingers slipped into her jeans and roughly shoved inside her, scissoring them quickly to cause her as much pain as possible. If he went any further, he would truly rob her of her innocence. A loud twang and a hiss of something slithering through the air rent through the night before a meaty thud echoed above her.

Rick opened and closed his mouth, blood pooling at the corners of his lips as he went down on his side. Scrambling in a crab-like fashion and tugging up her jeans with tears streaming down her cheeks, Amelia could only watch as the life slowly began to dissipate from his eyes. The arrow protruding from his back gave her a sudden idea and before she even realised what she was doing, Amelia stood and stomped over to him.

From the trees, Jason watched with his bow slung loosely over his shoulder, curious as to what she was going to do. Amelia wrenched the arrow at, causing Rick to cry out and cough blood over the dirt. It almost made the killer notch another arrow to punish her for helping his victim when all of a sudden she raised the arrow and plunged it straight down into his eye.

The ear splitting screech lasted for a few seconds before Rick's body twitched and went still. Amelia fell back on her rump, staring without really seeing. What had she done?

* * *

**Pleeeasssee review. I know its efforts but its a writer's main source of inspiration on here. D: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thanks to all for the reviews!**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter; I was quite evil with it, if I do say so myself. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. I think I brought out Jason's character well but tell me if I didn't.**

* * *

**Oh, and I dont own Jason or any aspects of Friday the 13th.**

* * *

**ADVANCED WARNING**

**This chapter contains animal abuse (deserved), sexual themes and lots of blood. You've been warned.**

* * *

Jason cocked his head to the side in speculation, relaxing his grip on the bow as Amelia continued to stare at Rick as though he was suddenly going to come back to life. Lifting his foot to step forward, Jason stopped himself, surprised. He didn't want to frighten her anymore than he had but those bodies had to go before someone else found them.

Even being confined in one place for his entire existence, Jason was well aware of the law and if the authorities found the girl with a murder weapon or anywhere near the body, she'd be in big trouble. And for some strange reason, Jason could not let that happen to the scarred beauty.

* * *

Amelia begun shaking her head, shivering from cold and was slightly sore from the intrusion of Rick's fingers. The revulsion of his touching her erased any fear of the pile of bodies mere feet away. How could he have done that to her? Surely alcohol did not render one completely out of control? But of course it did. It poisoned the mind and body, hence why Amelia had never tried it nor intended to. For good measure, Amelia twisted the arrow deeper into Rick's eyes socket, a thrill going through her as blood and other substances spurted onto the dirt.

"I hope you go to hell!" Amelia hissed at the body and stood on quivering feet, almost tripping over him in her haste to escape the area before she was found. What could she do? Run rampant to the cottages screaming that Jason had struck again? It was a logically idea but Amelia discarded it. Jason had saved her life, intentional or not. There was no way in hell she'd out him to a bunch of party goers. Resolve set, Amelia set her jaw and began nudging the bodies towards the water.

And then a heavy boot smashed down onto one of the bodies, stopping her progress and almost sending Amelia toppling over them. The giant hulking figure of Jason Voorhees towered over her; his one eye staring into hers. Fear clutched like a vice around her throat, robbing her of any voice or sound. There were less than two inches separating them; the edge of his jacket brushing against her hip.

Amelia was frozen like a rabbit in headlights, unsure of what to say or do when Jason solved the problem for her; he picked up the bodies, two on each shoulder and went toward the tree line. That seemed to shake her from her stupor and she found her voice.

"Jason!" It was barely a squeak but the man snapped his head around. "T-thank you for saving my life."

Logic would dictate she run like hell back to the cottage before he changed his mind. But then his head dipped just slightly in acknowledgement before he disappeared into the trees; no sound or leaf stirred to mark his passage. Amelia blinked several times, shivered and began trotting back to the cottages. Jason had understood her. He hadn't killed her or even attempted to harm her. Remembering the heat waves from his body sent another shiver through her that had nothing to do with the cold.

By the time Amelia reached her cottage, the party was in full swing minus the loud music since the council had set noise restrictions after a certain time. Closing the door behind her, Amelia went to lock it before stopping herself. What did it matter? If Jason came to kill her (if he knew which cottage was hers) then a locked door wouldn't stop him. It wasn't until Amelia was in the shower, with warm water scorching her skin that she finally broke down into tears.

The day had gone from bad to worse in just a matter of hours. After almost being raped and drowned, seeing people killed and killing someone by her own hands, Amelia had a new found respect for her own life. No matter how hard the soap was, it could not relinquish the feeling of blood coating her skin. What would she say to the parents of her friends? What would her parents say to her?

Amelia's eyes went wide. Anthony's car keys! He never took them off his person, and if she was to get out of the place then she needed them. Problem was, Jason had Anthony's body which meant she'd have to find the notorious killer to get them back. Who the hell actually went looking for him?

After ensuring her body temperature had risen back to normal, Amelia turned off the water and stepped out, towelling her body dry. What pyjamas she'd brought with her consisted of pants and a shirt with teddy bears on them. Crawling onto the bed, wincing as the mattress creaked, Amelia settled onto her back with the sheets up to her chin. The roof, despite new, was riddled with stains of God knows what. Turning on her side, Amelia sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was past midnight by the time Jason returned to the lake, hoping that Amelia would be where she had been before. But nothing remained save the blood stained dirt. Though her feet had left spoors, so Jason tracked them back to the cottages, unsure as to why he was doing it. A strange instinct within demanded he see her again. The camp fires had died down to small flames, warming the dozens of people who had passed out from too much alcohol. It would be so easy to just kill them where they lay.

The machete rent its way through the sleeping, vulnerable bodies of the sullied. Shredding throats and stomachs, silencing them before they had the chance to scream and wake the others. By the time Jason had finished, the machete was soaked to the hilt with blood and gore which he scraped off with a stone. In just a few minutes, he'd ridden Crystal Lake of most of its party goers. The only ones who remained were in the two dozen cabins.

Keeping to the shadows, and staying out of pools of moonlight as much as possible, Jason skulked through the night, peering into windows to see what the party goers were doing and to perhaps find Amelia. Each window held young adults doing unspeakable, vulgar things with each other. The very sounds they made caused Jason's blood to burn with anger.

Choosing a cottage with only three within, Jason used the front door seeing as they were too stupid to lock it. A naked boy was spread over the couch, a tendril of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth; empty beer cans and boxes of cigarettes littered the floor. Without even bothering to use the machete, Jason grasped his face and twisted, breaking the boy's neck with his awesome strength. Now left the bad couple in the bedroom.

They were so busy that the hulking figure wasn't even noticed. Jason couldn't even begin to understand why these children were so unbelievably stupid. Striking out, the machete speared the girl through the back of the head, spattering the boy beneath with blood, bone and brain tissue. Before he could scream, Jason slit his throat, cutting his vocal cords. Jason pulled the female off of him, dumping her to the floor. The boy's member was still erect though rapidly going flaccid as the serial killer inched through it with his machete, the blade going through the organ as easily as a knife through butter.

Blood went everywhere and though the boy's mouth opened, he never had the opportunity to voice his excruciating pain. With a careless air, Jason wiped the blade on the soiled bed sheets and left him to die, stepping out of the cottage and approaching the last one near the tree line. This cottage was also unlocked but there were no bottles of alcohol or drugs in sight. Treading softly across the floorboards, Jason went straight for the bedroom, gripping his machete tightly.

But when he opened the door and saw the mop of curly brown hair flowing over the pillow, Jason's heart gave an odd thump, startlingly him. After drowning in the lake, and returning as the undead, the organ had never moved until now. It was a painful ache in his chest as his heart continued to pulsate before ebbing away to nothing.

Amelia slept on peacefully despite Jason's internal dilemma, tossing and turning in her sleep. Trudging quietly across the floorboards, Jason leant over her, watching as her eyelids flutter in fitful sleep. The girl was beginning to murmur, hands reaching out toward him, surprising him so terribly that it was all he could do to flatten himself against the wall. Though she wasn't awake Amelia was searching for him.

"No...no! Don't hurt him!" Amelia whimpered softly, causing Jason to cock his head to the side curiously. "No, Jason! Jason!"

Jason took a tentative step towards the bed as her voice rose high in her sleep. Why in his mother's name was she calling out for him? Was he hurting someone and she was telling him to stop? Sheathing the machete, the serial killer placed his large hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her, urging her to awaken. It took a few moments and when her eyes opened, Amelia's first instinct was to scream seeing the hockey mask directly in front of her.

But a large hand was cupped over her mouth, muffling her fright until he deemed her calm enough to let go and go down on his knees so he was level with her instead of above. Tears lingered in the corners of her eyes as she shakily sat up.

"J-Jason.." she croaked softly, her heart pulsing rapidly. Had he come to kill her? No. He would have done so already. And she'd just been dreaming about him too. The police had been trying to kill him. Ever since she was a child, Amelia had been made aware she spoke in her sleep. "Did I say your name?"

Jason stared at her before nodding, pressing two fingers to her forehead.

"Oh, you want to know what I was dreaming about?" Jason nodded again and as bizarre as it was to be speaking to a serial killer, Amelia was almost comforted by his presence and launched into a short, detailed version of the dream she had. Once finished with her tale, Jason pressed his fingers along her scar, causing Amelia to flinch away. Immediately Jason's touch vanished and he was next to the wall before she could blink. How did such a large man manage to move so fast? The machete that hung by his side still held traces of blood. Had he killed again?

"Jason, did you kill more people?" Amelia whispered, clutching the sheets around her body.

This time there was no physical response; Jason just stood there like a statute, staring and that was answer enough. Of course he had killed more. The only question was how many.

"How many people are still alive?"

Again there was no response and curiosity burned through her. Amelia slipped out of the bed, blushing prettily as Jason caught sight of the pyjamas. First, he cocked his head from left to right then reached out to gently pluck at the material with his fingers. Amelia managed not to flinch at the evasion of personal space this time, mostly because it was cute but also because she knew he meant no harm.

The hulking figure followed her quietly as she stepped outside of the cottage, a hand flying to her mouth. The cottage area was a blood bath with bodies scattered everywhere, all with their throats and mid-sections slashed. Already the stench of blood and internal organs was overpowering and Amelia barely managed to keep down what little she'd eaten at dinner. There were at least three-quarters of the party goers dead. What remained were in the other cottages.

Turning around slowly, Amelia craned her neck back to stare up at him. "Why, Jason? Why did you kill them all?"

Jason shuffled his feet and a deep, quiet voice croaked behind the mask. "Bad...children need to...be...punished."

The fact that he could speak was shocking and it took Amelia several moments to be respond. "By killing them?"

Preferring not to respond, Jason stepped off the porch and kicked several bottles of spirits and empty cigarette packets. But before she could say anything, he grasped her wrist and tugged her along the line of cottages. It was all she could do to keep up with his long strides and avoid the bodies with little success. Blood squished between her toes, causing Amelia to shriek softly. Jason turned sharply, thinking someone had seen them but then realised it was the girl rapidly turning white as the blood soaked through the bottom of her pyjamas.

Amelia almost shrieked again as a massive arm circled around her waist and hoisted her up; Jason set her on his hip like a child and continued walking, paying no attention to her leg as it brushed occasionally against his groin. Amelia however, had the handle of the machete wedged tightly between her thighs, and with every stride it rubbed against her making her squirm which in turn made it that much worse. It had been at least fifteen years since someone had last held her on their hip, and to have a notorious serial killer do it was as embarrassing as it was thrilling.

Trying desperately to ignore his body heat, Amelia focused on the wisps of hair that adorned his scalp and had an itching to see if they were as soft as they looked until Jason looked sidelong at her. Any and all bravery vanished as that one dark eye stared at her before flicking away. Thumping and high pitched moans were becoming audible as they neared one of the cottages. Amelia gnawed at her lip, knowing just what those sounds were and those combined with the handle rubbing against her was an accident waiting to happen. How did one explain to Jason Voorhees that his machete had gotten wet from a girl being aroused whilst he held her on his hip as they listened to party goers having sex? But it got worse.

Jason went around the back of the cottage and the sounds went up in volume immediately. The people inside had the window open and being in Jason's arms meant Amelia had the height necessary to see in. Red crept up her neck and to the roots of her hairline; ears burning at the scene inside. A girl and two males were in an intimate tangle with each other. It was hard to discern who was doing what with who. Jason seemed oblivious to the sound of sex, even when seeing it. Amelia however was trembling; heat encompassing her lower region that throbbed uncontrollably.

"Bad...children..." Jason croaked to her, indicating with a sweep of his head and Amelia nodded frantically, desperate to have him put her down before she did something embarrassing to his machete. And that wouldn't be good at all. A shrill scream rang through the night and it was not one of pleasure. People were shouting and screaming, having found the slaughtered bodies, which caused the trio inside the cottage to look out the window. And they started their own batch of screaming.

Like a sack of potatoes, Jason dropped Amelia to unsheathe his machete, oblivious to the yelp of pain as he climbed through the window. Rubbing her aching backside, Amelia clambered to her feet, relieved that her body had gone back to behaving itself. People were running left, right and centre and the urge to run was overpowering. Jason had dispatched the people inside the cottage and had now started stalking the screamers.

A frightened brunette, trembling in something barely dignified to be bed clothes tugged persistently at Amelia's wrist, eyes wide and terrified. Several others were behind her, all with the same white-eyed look.

"Come on! We have to get away from here! All the mobiles are out!"

It was a common fact there was bad reception at Crystal Lake and while the Council were still building connection towers around the area, it would take awhile. Amelia barely resisted shrieking along with the rest of them as more screams echoed from the other side of the cottages. There wasn't much of a chance to protest as she was herded along with them into the trees, adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins as Jason dashed past a gap between the cottages.

There was something disturbingly thrilling about seeing Jason hunt the young adults; playing and taunting them to draw out the tortured screams. Would Jason kill her if he saw her fleeing with the others? Would he give her an opportunity to explain it wasn't by choice? And the moment of truth. Jason was sprinting at them; not at all hindered by his sheer size or the machete. Amelia was completely stunned with wonder and fascination until the weapon came down in an air-rushing arc, slicing one of the party goers clean in half.

Blood, bone, tissue and organs went spluttering everywhere; the potent smell emitting from the remains of the body was atrocious. The machete had perforated the person's bowels. Amelia felt her gut heave and coil in response and automatically fled in response to the adrenaline rushing through her body, a choked laugh falling from her lips.

Jason was in hot pursuit of the scarred girl, bloodlust pumping through his dead veins followed with the dark stain of rage. How dare she flee from him? How dare she ally herself with the sullied?! But the strange laugh that erupted from her confused him. Had Amelia found it amusing that he was killing or was there something else to this conundrum?

Amelia risked a glance over her shoulder, seeing the masked murder very close on her heels and shot him a sly grin that spoke volumes. Jason felt the his lips quirk up at the corners in response. So, the little scarred one wanted to be hunted? Something else then replaced the anger. Something he couldn't quite describe that made muscles in his stomach clench with anticipation, and a tightening of his groin.

**Jason, there are others to kill. Amelia is a good girl. She is running because she is afraid of you.**

At that point in time, Jason wished he could tell his mother just how wrong she was.

* * *

Amelia charged through the bush, leaping over logs and other various forest debris, in her brightly coloured bear pyjamas. It was only when the sound of thumping footsteps receded and faded, did she realise that Jason was no longer following her. Slowing to a quick walk, Amelia panted and heaved, trying desperately to get her breath back.

A few people passed by, giving her a couple of frightened looks before continuing on, desperate to escape an inevitable death. Amelia crept on quietly, using the bushes as often as possible to remain hidden, going in the opposite direction to which the screams were emanating from. Despite the comfort she had found in Jason's presence there was still a chance he would harm her, and Amelia wasn't sure just how large that chance was.

Plus, homesickness was beginning to tug at her. After all that had happened in just the period of a night, it was hard not too long for the safety of brick walls, security alarms and your own bed. There had to be only a few hours left until sunrise, and Amelia was positive that all the remaining party goers would be dead long before then. Question was, would she be among them? Despite her hinting at Jason with a smile that she was not running with the intent of escape, it was hard to know whether he understood.

The further Amelia proceeded into the forest, anxiety and loneliness began curling its cold fingers around her. Any slight sound of passage through the brush was non-existent save for the soft swish of the wind through the foliage. A twig snapped somewhere to her right and Amelia barely resisted screaming in fright, only for her heart to slow as a deer passed between the trees.

"Ok, calm down. It's just a deer..." Amelia muttered to herself, continuing on as the placid creature disappeared into the bush.

It may have been minutes or hours as Amelia trudged through the forest when all of a sudden...

SNAP!

Amelia's frightened, agonising scream rang and vibrated through the trees. Something had snapped around her leg like the jaws of a crocodile. Collapsing awkwardly to the ground, her eyes widened in horror to see a bear trap ensnared around her ankle. The pain was unbearable; so excruciating that white dots started to flicker upon her vision. Were the bones broken? How much damage was there to the tendons. Whimpering through her teeth, Amelia gingerly reached down and felt around the wound, releasing a choked sob of pain as blood oozed in a steady stream around her fingertips.

There was no point of even trying to open the bear trap; it would be futile but Amelia tried anyway. After several attempts, and coming away with bloody hands, the young woman let them fall limply into her lap. Was this how she would die? From blood loss?

A low growl broke the dead silence and Amelia twisted her body, eyes widening. A pair of dogs were pacing the ground just feet away, baring their teeth and salivating from hunger. The ribs were showing on both, and one even had foam about its mouth. Very, very slowly, Amelia searched the forest floor for a weapon of some kind, never once taking her gaze from the diseased animals. At last, her fingers touched something that felt like a branch and she pulled it up to see that it was actually an old warning sign.

KEEP OUT. TRAPS IN THE AREA

Shaking off the dizziness of blood loss, Amelia barely reacted as one of the dogs darted forward only to receive a mouthful of sign which it spat out with a snarl of distaste. A sharp, ripping pain ran the length of her fingers to elbow; the other dog had a mouthful of her arm and was worrying at it as though it were a bone. Amelia screamed, brandishing the sign this way and that, to ward them away, and it worked for the moment.

Now bleeding heavily from both wounds, Amelia tried to keep them in sight to no avail. They did not attack again. No, they were waiting her out until she got too weak to fight anymore. Making another attempt at releasing the bear trap was as fruitless as the first time. Releasing a sobbing breath, Amelia prepared to put the sign down when the forest swayed and Jason appeared from the darkness.

The dogs, upon noticing her distraction, leapt in for the kill, fangs bared. Jason reacted in an instant, surging forward to intercept the closest animal, grasping it around the throat mid-leap whilst hurling his machete like a spear through the other. It dropped like a deadweight to the ground, giving a final keen before lying still. Jason then lifted the squirming dog in his grasp to raise it to eye level. It snarled and tried to bite at his face; flicking foam over the hockey mask.

Amelia was drifting in and out of consciousness; an idiotic smile plastered on her face at the sight of Jason coming to her rescue once again. The serial killer cocked his head curiously at the enraged dog as it snarled and pawed at the air, desperate to get ground underneath its feet and finish its prey. Surprising the poor, frightened and bleeding Amelia, Jason placed the animal back on the ground. It charged forward, only to be held back by a gloved hand around its tail. As it turned to bite, Jason lifted his leg and stamped down over the dogs back.

The sickening crack made Amelia cringe, and heaved what reminded of her dinner to the ground.

"Bad...dog..." Jason croaked, and kicked it, sending it sprawling over its partner.

It was the last thing Amelia saw before darkness claimed her.

* * *

**What can I say? I have evil moments. And cliff hangers are great. :D Please review!**


End file.
